


Florence Nightingale Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Florence Nightingale x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Florence Nightingale Headcanons

\- as soon as she found out that you were chronically ill, she immediately started researching your illness. she may not be able to treat you in her usual way, but she needed to know as much as she could

\- once she felt she knew enough, she put that knowledge to use towards taking care of you. she didn’t want to interfere with your duties as a Master, but your health came first.

\- she can and will carry you back to bed if you’re pushing yourself too hard. don’t fight, it’s easier to just let her do it


End file.
